


The Femslash Collection

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompted Doctor Who femslash and OT3 ficlets.</p><p>Ship and prompt listed in chapter titles, ratings in the chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clara/Jenny, walked into the wrong classroom AU

**Author's Note:**

> For ALL of my femslash fic check here on my tumblr: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/tagged/the-femslash-collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Jenny  
> Prompt: walked into the wrong classroom and didn't notice until halfway through  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

Jenny slipped into the classroom just as the professor finished his introduction. It was the first day of classes and this lit class was in a building she hadn’t been in before and she’d gotten turned around.

She settled into one of the empty seats at the back of the room and fished her notebook out of her bag. The professor was still talking, monotone voice making it easy to tune him out, as Jenny glanced around the room, taking stock of her classmates. It was odd seeing a class of mostly girls. As an engineering major she was often the only girl or one of the only girls in her classes. Seems things were different in the English department.

Her eyes locked onto a brunette sitting a a row ahead and two to her left and she let her gaze linger. The girl was studiously paying attention and jotting down notes on a legal pad, extra pen and highlighter lined up perfectly next to her on the desk in case she needed them.

Jenny was infinitely more interested in the way her hair kept falling in her eyes and the slope of her nose and how she pursed her lips a bit as she wrote something down than she was in whatever the prof was droning on about.

She leaned back in her chair and started sketching the girl. She wasn’t an artist by any means but her drawings were usually recognizable. Jenny only paused when the girl turned around to pass the stack of syllabi back to her, small smile on her lips and brown eyes sparkling.

Jenny’s hand tingled from where their fingers had brushed.

It was another few moments before she turned her attention to the syllabus. A quick scan revealed what she might have figured out if she’d actually been listening to the professor.

Jenny was not sitting in the class she had signed up for.

Color rising to her cheeks, Jenny pulled her phone out from her pocket and quickly navigated to the university’s website. By the time she put it away a few minutes later, she’d dropped her original class and added the class that she was sitting in.

She honestly had little interest in Regency literature but she was very interested in the petite brunette with the sparkling eyes and detailed notes and that was enough for her to stay. Perhaps she could convince the other girl to be her study partner.

She daydreamed about that scenario for the rest of the class only to have it shatter when class was dismissed. For once, reality was better than her daydream as the brunette immediately walked over and introduced herself as Clara before asking if Jenny was interested in going to get a coffee with her.


	2. Clara/Rose, neighbors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: "We live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains au"  
> Prompter: impossiblewolves/onlyeverthus  
> Rating: k+

Rose spent a lot of time looking out the window in her flat that faced the street. if anyone asked her why she claimed that she was people watching, a necessary hobby for an artist like herself.

The truth was that she’d spent much more time than necessary leaning against that windowsill for the last two months, lingering there with her morning cup of tea and peeking out her curtains before she went to bed.

Her sketchbook was filled with lazy doodles and detailed drawings of a diminutive brunette with a smile playing on the corners of her lips and fringe that fell into her eyes every few minutes.

The woman filling Rose’s thoughts and empty pages had moved into the flat across the street from Rose and never seemed to realize that without curtains on her window, Rose could see straight into her bedroom.

(She tried to respect her privacy but there were a few sketches of the woman’s bare back, arms stretched about her head as she pulled her shirt off, a few of her wrapped in a towel, hair wet and skin flushed.)

(There were a few moments that Rose hadn’t drawn that were etched into her memory. A towel carelessly dropped on the floor, a night where she’d brought a woman home and Rose had seen her neighbor’s smile turn wicked as she pulled away from a kiss and pulled her shirt off.)

Rose was halfway through month three of being enamored with her neighbor when she walked into a coffee shop and caught sight of a familiar smile from a much closer vantage point than she was accustomed to.

Rose’s heart skipped a beat before going into overdrive. Her eyes caught with the brunette’s and she absently noted the dimple in her cheek that appeared with her smile and the fact that her big eyes were brown and practically sparkled with merriment.

“I’ve seen you around,” the brunette said as she walked up to Rose. “You live around here?”

“Yeah,” Rose answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling down at her neighbor. “I live in the building across the street from you.”

“Been noticing me, then?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, dimple deepening as her smile widened.

“Maybe. I’m Rose.”

“Clara. It’s nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around?” She sounded hopeful and Rose’s heart skipped again.

“Definitely,” Rose said, letting her tongue peek through her grin. “And Clara,” she called as the other woman started to walk away, “you might think about getting some curtains.”


	3. Amy/Rose + fake dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Amy/Rose  
> Prompt: fake dating for the holidays  
> Prompter: thebadwolf  
> Rating: all ages

ou’re not going home for Christmas this year, right?” Amy asked out of the blue. She’d been sitting on the sofa with her best friend slash flatmate for over an hour as they vegged out on cheesy holiday telly without saying more than ten words.

“Nah, Pete’s taking Mum on a cruise. Pretty sure he’s planning on proposing so I wasn’t going to intrude even though he offered to buy me a ticket,” Rose answered without looking away from the screen. She wrinkled her nose a little bit and moved to look at Amy’s face. “Have you told me what you’re doing for the holidays?”

The ginger made a face. “No. I’m being required to go to this family reunion thing with people I haven’t seen in five years at least.”

“That sounds terrible. Your aunt making you go?”

“Yeah, apparently she thinks the Christmas spirit is going to be found among my bigoted relatives,” Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

“Could piss them all off by telling them that you’re into girls. Maybe they’d let you leave early,” Rose mused.

“You know…that might actually work. At least pissing them off would be fun.” Her eyes lit up in a familiar expression. It usually meant trouble for Rose. “I have an idea.”

“Am I going to like this idea?” Rose asked warily.

“How would you like to go to my family reunion with me and pretend to be my girlfriend? Has to beat spending Christmas by yourself here at the flat and half our friends thought we were dating for months anyways so it should be easy.”

“I wonder why,” Rose commented dryly from her position with her head pillowed on Amy’s lap. Amy’s fingers were idly stroking through Rose’s hair and the two of them shared a grin.

“See, all we’d have to do is act like normal and we’ll piss everyone off. It’ll be fun!” Amy insisted.

“Yeah, alright, sounds like a lark. I’ll come along,” Rose agreed with a shrug and a smile.

Of course, neither of them accounted for the copious amount of mistletoe Amy’s family had hung or the fact that pretending to be dating would make them realize that they didn’t want this to just be a charade. 


	4. Clara/Rose, College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: in college, "I left my student ID in my room and you're the first person who's walked by my building for hours now. I hate to be such a bother but can you pretty please swipe me in. it's freezing."  
> Prompter: suavelydressedbrit  
> Rating: all ages

Rose was on a mission. All she had to do was get to her car in the parking deck across campus, get to Tesco’s and get back to the dorm and then she wouldn’t have to venture out in the cold for at least two days. The weekend was upon her and she amazingly had no assignments due.

Her plans included pajamas, hot cocoa, frozen pizza, and Netflix and would be realized as soon as she popped into the store for the edible items on her agenda.

She was hurrying past the dorm next to hers, head ducked against the wind, when a she heard a voice calling out to her.

“Wait, wait! I just need you for a few seconds if you’re a student,” the girl called.

Rose stopped and looked towards the doors of the dorm where a diminutive brunette was trying to get her attention. She took a few steps closer and Rose took in the long eyelashes and flushed cheeks and flashing brown eyes and felt herself flushing from more than the wind’s cold bite. Whoever this girl was, she was gorgeous and adorable and more than worth stopping for in the cold.

“I’m a student,” Rose said. “What’s up?”

The left side of the brunette’s mouth ticked up in a self-deprecating smile. “Don’t mean to bother you but I left my student ID in my room and can’t get into the building. Can you swipe me in? 

“Sure thing!” Rose acquiesced enthusiastically, digging in her pocket for her wallet and ID. She pulled it out with a triumphant grin and headed for the dorm doors.

“You’re a lifesaver,” the girl enthused. “You’re literally the only person who’s been by in what seems like hours and I was afraid I was never going to get in.”

“Good thing I’m stupid enough to be venturing to Tesco’s in this weather, then.”

“Good thing, indeed!” The brunette agreed, smiling at Rose as she swiped her ID.

The card reader beeped and blinked green, indicating it was unlocked. Rose tugged on the door and held it open for the girl, reveling in the wave of heat that hit her face as she did.

The girl ducked inside and Rose was about to bid her goodbye and let the door close when she called for her to wait again.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to come in and have a cup of cocoa?”

Rose’s most flirtatious smile made an appearance without her express permission, tongue peeking out from between her teeth. “I’d love that.”

“Well, come on in then!”

They were on the stairs when the brunette suddenly stopped and turned to look at Rose. “I’m Clara, by the way.”

“Rose.” She stuck out her hand for a shake but Clara surprised her by taking it and lacing their fingers together.

“Lovely to meet you, Rose,” she said, grin just a shade wicked as she pulled on their joined hands and continued up the stairs to her floor and then her room, never releasing Rose’s hand.

Two cups of cocoa later, Clara was cuddled up next to Rose as they watched some sci-fi show on Netflix. Rose was more interested in the feel of Clara’s breath on her neck than the show though and completely missed the end of the episode when the brunette decided to cut the suspense short and straddle Rose and press her lips to hers.

Rose never did get to Tesco’s that night.


	5. Donna/Rose and Ten/Rose/Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Donna Rose + Ten/Rose/Donna  
> Prompt: Rose x Donna fooling around, Ten walks in on them  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: teen-ish

Rose let out a groan as Donna’s tongue snuck into her mouth. The ginger had her pinned against the kitchen counter, one hand gripping her hip, one hand fisted in her hair.

Rose gave as good as she got and worked a hand up the back of Donna’s shirt as she maneuvered the kiss into Donna’s mouth, flicking her tongue over the roof of her mouth in a way that was designed to make the other woman moan.

She was toying with Donna’s bra strap, leg hiked up around the other woman’s hip when the Doctor walked into the galley.

“Again?” He squeaked as he took in the sight before him. Both women grinned at him, lips swollen and glistening from their kisses. “This is the fourth time in two weeks.”

“You had her all last night, Spaceman,” Donna pointed out. “It’s my turn.”

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned forward to press a mostly chaste kiss to Donna’s lips before pushing away from the counter and moving to the kettle as her two lovers started bickering as usual. She wasn’t sure how this had become her life but she loved it.


	6. Martha/Rose, hospital AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Martha/Rose  
> Prompt: based on [this](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/134420605118/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs)  
> Prompter: fayegreener  
> Rating: all ages

Rose wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. She’d had surgery to remove her appendix, she knew that, but whatever drugs they’d put her on had her extremely woozy.

She was busily blinking at the wall, trying to make the picture there come into focus when she heard someone enter the room. Rose turned her attention to the person who was now hovering near her bed and felt dizzy again at finding a very attractive black woman with kind eyes.

Rose sank back further into her pillows, just aware enough to be mortified that she probably looked like death warmed over when she’d really like to be impressing the doctor, or nurse, or whoever she was.

“Miss Tyler, I need you to lift your right hand for me,” the woman said.

“Fight me,” Rose mumbled, cheeks reddening.

The woman smiled down at her, laughing quietly. “Maybe later,” she promised. “I do need you to lift your hand though.”

Rose did as she asked and before she knew it the exam was over and the doctor was gone.

She was still a little out of it the next time she came in. This time she remembered to ask for her name.

“I’m Martha, Martha Jones. I’m a med student so, not a doctor quite yet,” she said with a wink.

“Martha’s a pretty name,” Rose mused, not really aware that she was speaking aloud. She made eye contact with Martha and continued letting her thoughts spill out. “You’re really pretty too, so it fits you.”

Martha looked like she was trying her hardest to keep from laughing. “Thank you, Miss Tyler.”

“Rose. You can call me Rose.”

“Rose, then. I need to you to lift your hand for me again so I can check that all your limbs still work.”

Rose grinned as her eyes started to get heavy. “Fight me.”

“Mmm, pretty sure you’d win right now, so that can wait until later,” the medical student replied, smile brilliant. For a moment, Rose was pretty sure the woman was actually a small star.

The next time Rose saw Martha she was being discharged from the hospital and her head was finally clear. As soon as she saw the woman a smile bloomed on her face even as she felt herself blushing. She’d made an idiot of herself while on the medicine but Martha was still gorgeous and kind and there was no denying she’d developed a bit of a crush on the med student.

Her white coat flared behind her as she hurried up to Rose. “Got you a coffee as a release present,” she said with a shy smile. “Hopefully I’ll see you sometime when you’re not recovering from surgery.”

With that she turned and walked away, heading towards the doors leading to the ward Rose had just been released from. Rose looked at her cup and was about to raise it to her mouth when she saw the writing scribbled on the side.

_Fight me? Or come get a coffee with me sometime?_

The message was followed by a phone number and Rose’s face could barely contain her smile. She might have made an idiot of herself but apparently Martha didn’t mind at all.


	7. Clara/Amy/Rose AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Amy/Rose  
> Prompt: "I swear I haven't worn a pair of my own underwear in over a year. There is just so much underwear in the household"  
> Prompter: royalsansa  
> Rating: all ages

Rose was sprawled on the couch, sketchbook in her lap open to a blank page, when Amy walked into the room, spoon of peanut butter in hand and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch.

“Art block, again?” she asked before licking some peanut butter off her spoon.

“Yeah. I want to draw but I can’t figure out _what_  I want to draw.”

“Don’t know how you’re ever blocked with me and Clara around to inspire you,” Amy said after swallowing. “I mean, look at me.” She struck a dramatic pose with her spoon, red hair sticking out everywhere in a severe case of bedhead. Her brown eyes were sparkling though and Rose laughed.

Clara walked into the room, mug of tea in hand, just in time to see Amy’s pose and shook her head, smile breaking out. “What are the two of you even doing?”

They turned matching innocent looks on her. “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said, walking over to the sofa. She lifted Amy’s legs and slid underneath them to sit in the middle of the couch. She leaned over to give Rose a good morning kiss, ignoring Amy poking her in the ribs with her foot for ignoring her.

When she finally turned to the ginger there was an impressive pout on her face. Clara pressed a peck of a kiss to her bottom lip and then pulled back, letting her eyes slowly rake over the long form of her girlfriend. Her eys caught on the pair of blue and white striped knickers that Amy was wearing with her vest top.

“Aren’t those my knickers?” Clara asked, wrinkle between her brows as she tried to remember.

Amy shrugged and shoved the spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth.

Rose leaned up and peered around Clara. “Those do look like yours,Clara.”

Amy finished licking the peanut butter and swiped Clara’s tea to wash it down. “Could be, don’t know. I just grab whatever pants I can find since the two of you object to me walking around starkers for some reason.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “We never get anything done if you’re naked all the time. We tried it.”

“Not my fault I’m distracting,” Amy shot back.

Clara just shrugged and took her tea back from Amy. “I don’t mind, we have so many knickers in this flat that it’s impossible to keep them straight anyways. Think I have a pair of Rose’s on today, actually.”

As her girlfriends continued to talk about their ammassed collection of underwear, absently passing the tea back and forth as they talked, Rose started sketching the two of them, bedhead and stolen knickers and all. It didn’t matter that she had stacks of sketchbooks full of their faces already, Amy had been right. As long as she had the two of them, she would never be short on inspiration or love.


	8. Ten/Rose/Clara + sick on date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ten/Rose/Clara  
> Prompt: Rose, Clara, and Ten are supposed to go on a date, but one of them gets sick and tells the other two to go ahead on their date, but the other two decide to stay home and take care of the sick one  
> Prompter: impossiblewolves/onlyeverthus  
> Rating: all ages

Rose slipped out of their room and into the corridor where the Doctor was pacing, waiting for her and Clara to finish getting ready for their date. He’d made reservations for the three of them at the best restaurant on Jerix IV and they’d all been looking forward to it for days.

“Clara’s feeling poorly,” Rose said, drinking in the sight of the Doctor in his tux. He didn’t wear it often so seeing him in all his dapper glory was a treat in and of itself. “Some sort of stomach bug, she hasn’t made it out of the loo for half an hour.”

The Doctor raised his eyes from where they’d been taking in the way Rose’s red dress clung to her curves and made a face. “Go stay with her, I’ll get something from the medbay to help,” he urged, shooing her back into the room.

When he returned, they were still on the floor of the loo. Clara had her face buried in Rose’s shoulder as the blonde smoothed her hand up and down in soothing strokes. He knelt down next to the pair and made eye contact with Rose, showing her the glass he’d brought that had a couple of ounces of  pinkish-purple liquid in it.

“Clara, love,” Rose whispered near her ear. “The Doctor’s brought something to help you feel better.”

“Should calm your stomach down,” he confirmed.

“Sounds like just the thing, then,” Clara croaked out, lifting her head to try and smile weakly at them.

The Doctor handed her the medicine and she gulped it down with a grimace.

When her stomach stopped feeling like an ocean in a storm, Clara let the Doctor carry her to their bed. Rose fussed around her, tucking her in and making sure she had enough pillows and blankets and just generally trying to make her comfortable.

“Rose, I’ve just got a bug, no need to worry,” Clara soothed, catching her hand.

“I just don’t like seeing you sick,” she whispered, squeezing her lover’s hand. “So, yeah, I’m going to worry.”

“No worrying,” Clara reiterated. “The two of you look lovely, go enjoy your date. I don’t want to ruin it by being sick. Besides, the two of you haven’t had a chance to go on a date just on your own in ages.”

Rose and the Doctor made eye contact from opposite sides of the bed, brown eyes communicating paragraphs without a word being uttered.

“We’re staying here with you, Clara,” the Doctor said. “Our date can wait until all of us can be there.”

“It’s the three of us,” Rose reminded her with a smile, squeezing her hand again. The brunette had confided in her a few months back that she sometimes was scared she was interfering in what Rose and the Doctor had but Rose had assured her that it wasn’t the case. Clara filled a hole in their lives, in their relationship, that they hadn’t even known had been there. She was a vital piece in their relationship and as far as Rose was concerned, loving the both of them was as easy and natural as drawing breath.

She crawled onto the bed and pulled Clara into her side. “We’re going to stay here and make sure you’re okay and have everything you want.’

“Perks of having a time machine,” the Doctor chimed in cheerily as he settled on the other side of Clara and put an arm around the two girls. “We can just postpone the date until later with no one the wiser.”

“Thank you,” Clara whispered, nuzzling further into Rose and reaching behind her to squeeze the Doctor’s thigh. “’M feeling a little better already with you both here.”


	9. Martha/Clara, "I'm donating blood but I'm scared of needles" AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Martha/Clara  
> Prompt: "I'm donating blood today and I'm afraid of needles"  
> Prompter: royalsansa  
> Rating: all ages

Clara shifted her weight from side to side as she waited to be called. Coal Hill was hosting a blood drive and had encouraged all the teachers to participate so here she was, standing in line and pretending that she wasn’t terrified out of her mind of needles.

She barely looked at the doctor who called her name, just followed the woman back to a chair in a bit of a daze.

“You alright?” The doctor asked once Clara was seated.

Clara blinked up at her, finally taking in the kind face of the doctor. She was _gorgeous_. “Um, not a fan of needles,” she said with a weak attempt at a smile. It was just her luck that she was going to be making a fool out of herself in front of someone this attractive.

“We get that a lot,” the doctor said with a smile. “Why don’t you close your eyes and just pretend like we’re having a normal conversation?”

Clara looked at her dubiously. “Do you actually think that’ll work?”

“Better than watching me, isn’t it?”

Clara bit back the automatic response that came to mind that watching the woman was really what she wanted to be doing. She closed her eyes.

“So, what’s your name?” Clara asked.

“I’m Martha. You?”

“Clara.”

Clara could hear the woman rustling around, presumably getting things ready.

“You work here?” Martha asked as she pressed a cold swab to the crook of Clara’s elbow.

“Yeah, I teach English. It’s my first year.”

“Bet the kids are tough on you then. I know we were never very good to new teachers.”

Clara could practically hear the rueful smile on Martha’s face. “They were awful at the beginning but it’s settled down some now.”

“That’s good. Okay, this is going to pinch a little but then you’ll be fine, okay Clara?”

Clara squeezed her eyes tighter and nodded. Martha squeezed her arm and then there was a small pinching sensation.

“You’re doing great, Clara. The hard part’s done. Do you want to open you eyes?”

Clara did and Martha’s face swam into focus. “That wasn’t as bad as I’d imagined.”

“Means I did my job right,” Martha said with a wide smile and wink. She looked at Clara closely. “You have really pretty eyes by the way.”

The teacher smiled, cheek dimpling. “You hitting on me to distract me from the fact that there’s a needle in my arm?” she teased.

“Only if you want me to be hitting on you,” Martha shot back.

“Mmm, I think I’d rather you be hitting on me without the needle part involved.”

“That can be arranged,” Martha said. “You free this evening?”

“Absolutely,” Clara answered, smile widening.

“Great, I’ll give you my number as soon as we’re done here.”

They shared a smile and then Martha started chattering, thoroughly distracting Clara from the needle in her arm by giving her a date and the very attractive doctor would be on it with her to think about.


	10. Clara/Rose, New Year's Eve AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: "I just heard you break up with your significant other over the phone and it's almost midnight and since you don't have anybody to kiss now, can I volunteer?"  
> Prompter: impossiblewolves/onlyeverthus  
> Rating: k+

“You’re kidding, yeah?” Clara heard Rose say into her mobile. She’d followed her new friend into the kitchen to replenish their drinks and now was witness to what seemed to be a phone call that was not going well.

She took a sip of her rum and coke and tried to blend in with the corner of the room.

“You told me you’d be coming to the party and now you’re not?” Rose said flatly. “You were feeling fine earlier.”

The blonde listened for a moment longer and Clara could tell the instant something went terribly wrong because her face went pale and then hardened into a stone-like mask. “Don’t you dare even try to explain that away you absolute _wanker_. You’re not sick, you’re too busy fucking someone else to come to a party with your girlfriend.”

Clara winced.

“No, don’t bother. We’re over. Have fun with whoever it is you’re spendin’ New Year’s with. Hope it’s worth it.” Rose hung up the phone with a violent jab of her finger on the touchscreen and then grabbed her own rum and coke off the counter and downed it.

“You okay?” Clara asked carefully.

Rose’s gaze cut over to her. “Sorry you had to hear that. Tosser decided that cheating on me was a _great_  way to start off a new year.”

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” Clara said decisively. “Better you leave him in this year than carry him over anyways.”

“Cheers to that,” Rose said. She poured a healthy measure of rum into her glass followed by a splash of coke.

“Probably didn’t deserve you anyways,” Clara said, leaning against the wall and taking another sip. She’d only met Rose earlier that night but they’d just clicked. Rose had a smile like sunshine and the personality to match and Clara was very much dealing with a tipsy New Year’s Eve crush on someone who was more than likely very straight.

Rose snorted. “Really didn’t. He was an arse.”

“Then why were you dating him?”

Rose shrugged. “Was on the rebound, made a bad decision.”

Clara smiled, feeling the alcohol swimming through her veins. “Planning on making more bad decisions tonight now that you’re on the rebound again.”

Rose’s smile was a thing of beauty. “I’m thinking that no rebound is necessary, just moving right on.”

The alcohol was joined by the heady feeling of confidence and hope as she noticed Rose’s eyes wandering a bit, lingering on the way Clara’s dress hugged her curves.

She took a couple of steps towards Rose, letting her hips sway and tilting her head flirtatiously. “You know, since you’re newly single and all, that means you don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight.”

“Mmm, know anyone who might be up for the job?” Rose asked, biting her bottom lip.

“Hmm, I could possibly step up and volunteer.”

“Really now?”

“If you have no objections,” Clara clarified.

“No objections at all, but maybe a stipulation,” Rose said, grabbing Clara’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah?”

“I demand at least one dance before midnight.”

Clara grinned at her and then pulled her out of the kitchen and into the rest of the party to give her that dance.

When the countdown to midnight was about to start, Clara wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck and moved so that their noses were brushing. “You sure you’re not doing this as your next bad decision?”

“I’m thinking this a very good decision,” Rose said. Her breath tickled Clara’s lips, causing her to shiver. “And don’t go thinking you’re the first girl I’ve kissed.”

“No?” Clara asked, looking up at the blonde, cheek dimpling from her smile. She felt like she was floating from the happiness and the rum still singing through her.

“Not even close,” Rose answered with a smile.

The countdown started and Rose and Clara stopped even pretending to sway the the music. Clara moved infinitesimally closer when Rose’s hands moved to her hips.

“Ready for this?” Clara asked.

“More than.”

With that, Clara pressed up on her toes and closed the gap between their lips, two seconds before the stroke of midnight.


	11. Clara/Jenny, laser tag AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: war zone  
> Pairing: Clara/Jenny  
> Prompt: “a mutual friend invited us to their laser tag party and we’re the last two alive on opposite teams and goddammit if I’m going down you’re going down with me”

Clara stalked through the semi-darkness on high alert. She knew there weren’t many people left in the game and she was determined to win. Especially because Jenny had picked the team opposite of hers with a cheeky wink and Clara had taken that as the challenge it was.

The blonde was the only person Clara hadn’t seen all game and she just _knew_ her girlfriend was waiting somewhere to ambush her. She was just waiting to get revenge from when they’d gone paintballing and Clara had “killed” her early in the game after an entire day of regaling Clara with stories of how good she was at the game.

The intercom crackled to life. “There are only two competitors left. Both of you now have rapid fire available and have entered sudden death mode. Whoever shoots the other first, wins.”

Clara’s grin turned feral. She was going to win laser tag too and she was never going to let Jenny live it down.

She turned a corner on tiptoes and caught a flash of movement to her right. She shot blindly, the laser gun in her hand making its cheesy sci-fi noises to announce her presence.

Jenny’s laugh filled the air. “Going to have to be quicker than that, Oswald,” she taunted. “I’m going to take you down.”

Clara spun around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. “You’re going down with me, Jen. One last showdown, come on.” 

A laser gun sounded from behind her and Clara’s vest lit up and vibrated as the lights turned back on in the arena.

“Sorry, love,” Jenny said, not sounding repentant at all.

Clara turned and saw the smug smile on her face and launched herself at her so she could kiss it right off her face. Jenny may have won this round of laser tag, but Clara got the jump on her this time.

And really, Clara thought as she caught Jenny’s bottom lip in between her teeth and tugged, they were both winning the war as long as they were together.

(and if she had any say in the matter, that would be forever.)


	12. Clara/Rose, dog park AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: our dogs are in love with each other and it's making things awkward at the dog park  
> Prompter: anon

Rose watched as her dog immediately took off towards its favorite friend in the park as soon he was off the leash. The brown cocker spaniel and the small terrier made an odd pair but they were enamored of each other.

“You know, Lizzie mopes about when your dog’s not here,” a voice from next to Rose said conversationally.

Rose startled and turned to find a petite brunette smiling up at her, big brown eyes twinkling just below her fringe. “Is that right?” she asked with a small smile of her own.

“Yeah. Mind you, the scenery around here isn’t nearly as good when you’re not here either so we’re both pretty sad sights.”

Rose’s smile turned into a grin as she let her gaze wander over the woman beside her. “You improve the scenery rather nicely yourself,” she shot back. “I take it the terrier that Micks keeps playing with is yours, then?”

The woman made a humming sound in assent and they both turned to watch their dogs romp, happy as larks to be together, oblivious to the awkward silence that had fallen between their owners.

“Maybe we-”

“What’s your-”

They both started talking at the same time and then their eyes met and they both laughed. 

“You go first,” the brunette said, waving her hand.

“I was just going to ask what your name was. Seems like I should know considering our dogs have fallen in love.”

“I’m Clara.”

Rose couldn’t help but notice that a dimple appeared when Clara smiled. Her dog might not be the only one enamored with someone at the dog park. “Rose,” she said in response. “What were you going to say?”

“Was going to see if you wanted to come with me to the café down the street and let me buy you a coffee. They have outdoor seating so we could bring the dogs.”

“I think I’d like that,” Rose said, grinning at Clara.

“Wonderful.”

Later, when they were still talking over their third cup of coffee, dogs curled up at their feet, Rose mused aloud that their dogs had obviously been playing matchmaker. That had Clara laughing and using their joined hands that were sitting on the table to pull Rose partway across and press their lips together.

The kiss tasted like coffee and new beginnings and left them both breathless.


	13. Clara/Rose travel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: traveling to a new city and arguing over who sleeps where on the hostel bunk bed  
> Prompter: suavelydressedbrit

“Dibs on the top bunk,” Rose whispered in Clara’s ear as her girlfriend checked them in at the reception desk of the hostel.

Clara whipped her head around, brown hair fanning out. “No, top bunk is mine. Besides, you can’t call dibs until the bed’s in sight.” She bumped Rose’s hip with her own. “Don’t you know the rules?”

“Obviously not. You’re the one who loudly called dibs on me the second I walked into Amy’s party,” Rose said with a smile.

Clara grinned. “I was just following the rules. I saw you, I called dibs. Worked out well for me.”

Rose rolled her eyes fondly, smile not dimming at all.

The reception clerk cleared his throat so Clara turned to finish the check-in process and was pointed in the direction of where the bunkroom was. Clara turned, glint in her eye, and winked at Rose before taking off at a run.

Rose shouted and followed her, backpack thumping against her as she ran.

Clara got to the door, flung it open and loudly called dibs as soon as her eyes landed on an empty bunk bed. Rose groaned as she reached the doorway. Clara grinned again and flounced towards the bed. She tossed her own backpack on the top bunk and scrambled up the ladder to sit crosslegged on the thin mattress.

Rose walked more slowly towards the bed and looked up at her girlfriend. “I get the top bunk at the next hostel.”

“Maybe if you beat me to the room.”

Rose shook her head and sat down on her bunk, glancing around the room. There were a handful of other people around on other bunk beds, most of them with headphones in, and all of them having already turned their attention away from the two newcomers.

Clara and Rose chatted as they readied their beds. It was already fairly late in Berlin where they were and they decided to wait until morning to start exploring the city. Rose climbed the ladder partway to kiss Clara goodnight before settling down on the bottom bunk, curled around her backpack.

When she woke up in the morning, her bag was at the foot of the bed and Clara was wrapped around her instead.


	14. Amy/Rose, road trip AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Amy/Rose  
> Prompt: "i told you that bag of hot fries was mine but you ate them while i was sleeping and now i’m pissed and stuck with you (and half a pack of stale graham crackers) in the car for the next eight hours"  
> Prompter: trishwalkered

Rose woke up to Amy poking her in the side.

“Time to wake up sleeping beauty, your turn to drive,” Amy announced. She sounded tired and more than a little grumpy.

“Fine, fine, I’m up,” Rose grumbled. She stretched and glanced around. They were at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere. She and Amy had decided that since they both had the time and just enough money to manage it, they were driving across America together.

They switched seats without saying much and Amy fell asleep in the passenger seat almost immediately.

It was an hour before Rose decided she wanted something to munch on as she was driving through what appeared to be flat farmland for miles and miles in the dark. She reached behind the passenger seat to grab their bag of snacks.

Rose rustled around in the plastic bag as quietly as she could, looking for the bag of hot fries she’d bought a few days ago when they’d stocked up. All she came up with was a open package of graham crackers, that upon further investigation were stale, and the empty packet the hot fries had been in.

Rose leaned over and poked her girlfriend in the shoulder until she opened an eye.

“You ate my hot fries,” Rose said without preamble, holding up the empty packet as proof.

“I was hungry,” Amy grumbled.

“I claimed the hot fries when we bought them!”

Amy sat up with a groan and looked into the bag sitting on the console between them and pulled out the graham crackers. She silently offered them to Rose as a peace offering.

“They’re stale,” Rose said flatly, not taking her eyes off the road.

Amy rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry for eating your snack. I’ll buy you another thing of hot fries next time we stop.”

“We are literally hours away from anywhere that’s going to be open at this time of night,” Rose pointed out.

“Hey,” Amy reached out and put her hand over Rose’s on the gearshift, getting her attention. Rose looked over and took in the absolute mess that was Amy’s hair and the sincere expression and she melted.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” the ginger said.

“You better,” Rose answered.

“Are you still going to be pissed at me when I wake back up?” Amy asked through a yawn.

Rose smiled gently, shaking her head. “You know I can’t stay mad at you for too long.” She glanced over and added in warning, “If you eat my hot fries again though we’re going to have a problem.”

“Understood,” Amy mumbled, settling back down to go back to sleep. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Rose replied. “Even if you do eat my food.”

Amy snorted and reached out to punch Rose in the shoulder softly.


	15. Clara/Rose, roommate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: Roommates, mutual pining, heater's broken  
> Prompter: suavelydressedbrit

“It’s freezing in here,” Rose called as soon as she opened the door to the flat, pushing through and dropping her bags on the floor with a thump. Her flatmate should be here somewhere. Clara had planned on coming back the day after Christmas while Rose was going to be at her mum’s through New Year’s.

Rose had lasted a day of thinking about how she’d rather be cuddled up with Clara on their sofa marathoning a tv series and drinking hot cocoa instead of listening to her mum badger her about when she was going to find a nice boy to settle down with and Mickey bringing up his new girlfriend every five minutes.

She’d faked a call from Clara and an emergency at the flat so her mum wouldn’t question her having to leave early and had hopped on the first train back home.

(The whole time she’d been away she’d missed the flat, missed Clara so much it ached. Somehow she had become home and Rose was never going to be able to tell her that because Clara was her _best friend_  and she wasn’t giving that up for anything.)

(She may zone out while staring at Clara’s lips and revel in her careless touches and cheek kisses and their movie night cuddles and dream of being granted the privilege of kissing her flatmate’s adorable smile off her face but she wasn’t going to _do_ anything about it.)

“Clara?” Rose called out, not having heard any movement yet.

Suddenly there was a thump from the direction of Clara’s bedroom.

“Rose?” a slightly muffled voice answered back. “You’re home?”

“Yeah, came back early,” Rose said, heading towards Clara’s voice, smiling at hearing the happiness in her friend’s voice at her being back. Rose stopped as soon as soon as she opened Clara’s door and still didn’t see her.“Where are you?”

The pile of blankets on the bed started to wiggle and a brunette head popped out of the top, eyes wide and sparkling, cheeks flushed, and a smile that set butterflies to fluttering in Rose’s stomach. “In here, the heater’s broken so I’m trying to stay warm.”

Clara eyed Rose from her blanket cocoon, drinking in her smile and the cant of her hips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She’d missed Rose rather desperately over the past few days and the flat had felt extremely empty without her around. They’d been texting constantly but it wasn’t the same as being able to see Rose barely coherent and with a terminal case of bedhead in the mornings or making Rose laugh in person where she could hear her.

(Clara was well aware that she was quite gone on her flatmate/best friend. It was just a fact of life but she wasn’t willing to risk telling Rose and potentially ruining their friendship so she kept it to herself.

(She lived for the moments that they we given excuses to cuddle up, though and this was no exception.)

“Get in here,” she demanded. “We’ll stay warmer if we’re both contributing body heat.”

Rose’s tongue snuck out the corner of her mouth to decorate her smile. “Well I’m not going to argue with the future teacher on that one,” she teased.

“Oh shut it you, I’m going to be an English teacher and you know it,” Clara shot back as she scooted over to make room for Rose on her rather small bed.

“Don’t I know it,” Rose said with a exaggerated groan. “I’ve long accepted that you’re always going to love Jane Austen more than me.”

Clara just shook her head and didn’t answer, pulling Rose closer as she settled on her side in the bed.The covers were back over their heads and the two girls were left staring at each other in the semi dark, able to feel the other’s breath on their lips.

“You know I could never really love Jane Austen more than you, right?” Clara whispered after a few charged moments. Her mind was racing. ( _what if, what if, what if_. maybe she wasn’t feeling this all on her own.)

“Really?” Rose whispered back, leaning infinitesimally closer.

“Really.” Clara said, smile lighting up her face. She waited a beat and then raised a hand to cup Rose’s cheek, running a thumb over Rose’s bottom lip.

The blonde’s shaky exhale gave her the last push of courage she needed. “Can I?” Clara asked, glancing between Rose’s eyes and lips, only a couple of inches separating her from the woman she wanted with every fibre of her being.

“Please,” Rose breathed.

Clara pressed her lips to Rose’s carefully, reverently. She wanted to get this right after dreaming about it for so long.

The two of them remained nestled in their blanket nest for the rest of the day, cuddled up with each other and kissing languidly whenever the mood struck. It was everything either of them had ever hoped for and the best Christmas present they’d both been too scared to ask for.


	16. Amy/Rose, "accidentally" meeting in the laundry room AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Amy/Rose  
> Prompt: "accidentally" meeting in the laundry room  
> Prompter: zoebelle9

It wasn’t that Rose was hanging out in the laundry room. Really, it wasn’t. She’d just recently made a resolution that she shouldn’t let her piles of dirty clothes stack up so much so that meant she had to make more frequent trips down to the basement where the machines were located.

And if she happened to bring some reading to do or her sketchbook to pass the time while she waited to switch the loads, it certainly didn’t mean she was waiting for someone else to wander down to the laundry room.

And she _definitely_  wasn’t hoping that a certain ginger with legs up to her ears and a tendency to visit the laundry room in tiny athletic shorts would show up.

Okay, so she was totally hanging out in the laundry room and waiting to catch a glimpse of the ginger she’d never even talked to before but she really did have laundry to do so it wasn’t super weird.

Rose was switching her load of brights from the washer to the dryer when she heard the tell-tale slap of flipflops on tile heralding someone’s approach.

“You done with the washer?” The person asked, Scottish accent tinting her voice.

Rose’s head snapped up, wet clothes still in her hands. It was _her_. “Yeah, just finished with it.”

“Great,” the girl said, sending Rose a heartstopping smile.

Rose quickly started the dryer and turned to face the ginger. “All yours.”

“I hope so,” she flirted back with a wink after dragging her eyes over Rose. “I’m Amy, by the way.”

“Rose.” She glanced behind Amy and then back to her, wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. “Did you not bring laundry with you?”

“Nope, came down hoping that you would be doing laundry tonight so I could see if you wanted to get coffee with me sometime,” Amy said, tilting her head and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Rose marveled at her confidence for a moment before stuttering out an affirmative, that she would love to get a coffee with Amy.


	17. Clara/Rose, things you said too quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said too quietly  
> pairing: Clara/Rose  
> prompter: impossiblewolves/onlyeverthus  
> rating: all ages

“I think I’m in love with you,” Clara breathed, fingers carding through Rose’s hair. Her best friend had her head resting in Clara’s lap at the end of their weekly movie night. There was an empty wine bottle and carton of cookie dough on the coffee table and Clara could hardly breathe with nerves, with how much she wanted the woman who had been her rock for the last five years.

“Mmm, what was that?” Rose asked lazily. She’d almost been asleep when Clara had spoken, the other girl’s fingers in her hair and half a bottle of wine relaxing her to an embarrassing degree.

Clara stiffened a bit, heart pounding. “You going to make me repeat it?”

Rose opened her eyes and reached up to cup Clara’s cheek. “Hey, I just didn’t hear you, was almost asleep.”

Clara took Rose’s hand and interlaced their fingers before letting the now joined hands fall back to rest on Rose’s stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering her courage.

“I think I’m in love with you,” she blurted out quickly, eyes still closed. She opened one eye to peek at Rose’s reaction and then started rambling. “I mean, I’m actually pretty sure and I just thought you should know? You’re just incredible and how could anyone not fall in love with you so it’s really not my fault and I’m not going to le-”

“Clara, slow down!” Rose interrupted, sitting up but keeping their hands clasped.

“I might be slightly terrified right now,” Clara said. “Please say something.”

“You’ve always been the brave one,” Rose said, smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “You’re gorgeous and kind and a control freak and brave and brilliant and I’ve been in love with you for ages. Never stood a chance, really.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Rose affirmed, smile broadening.

Clara punched her softly in the shoulder. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Rose shot back.

“I did! Just now!”

“That’s cause you’re the one who’s a control freak and you wanted to make sure this happened on your terms,” Rose teased.

“Shut up.” There was no heat behind the words and Clara was smiling as she threaded her fingers back into Rose’s hair and pulled her forward so she could kiss her.


	18. Clara/Jenny, things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: things you said after you kissed me  
> Pairing: Clara/Jenny  
> Prompter: chiaroscuroverse  
> Rating: Teen-ish

They were lingering outside the door to Clara’s flat at the natural end to their fifth date even though neither wanted the night to be over.

Jenny had one hand pressed to the door, the other clutching Clara’s hip as their lips pressed together, moved together. Clara had a hand buried in blonde hair and the other was just starting to sneak under Jenny’s top as she opened her mouth beneath the blonde’s calculated attack.

She loved the way Jenny kissed, like it was a war she was determined to win, like she would only consider herself the victor if Clara had been completely dismantled. There were battle plans somewhere, she was sure.

(She loved them. Loved being dismantled down to a trembling mess who could barely remember her name.)

Clara gave as good as she got, executing counter-maneuvers and keeping Jenny off balance, making her work for it and melting her at the same time.

(Because if Jenny was a soldier working to claim Clara as her own, Clara was the fire on the battlefield, the spark that lit the gunpowder.)

(They were volatile and brilliant together, their jagged edges slotting together perfectly.)

Jenny whimpered as Clara caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled back slowly and looked up at her girlfriend. Her pupils were blown, black almost completely obscuring the blue, and her cheeks were flushed and she looked well kissed.

“Come inside,” Clara blurted out.

(It was an ambush. A surprise that neither of them had seen coming or planned for.)

“Stay with me tonight,” she continued, voice growing surer.

Jenny just grinned and reached for the doorknob, no words needed for her acceptance of Clara’s terms.

(It was a surrender. An acknowledgement of a white flag being flown by both of them as they gave into each other and what they’d wanted since they laid eyes on each other.)


	19. Clara/Rose - "things you said under the stars and in the grass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: "things you said under the stars and in the grass"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

They were both giggling hysterically as they tried to untangle themselves from each other at the bottom of the grassy hill. It had been quite the night. It was the first time they’d both been back in town for five years and meeting up for a drink and a chat had turned into more drinks than either of them could remember, more laughing than they felt like they’d done in years, and had culminated in them seeing the hill they’d played on as children and deciding that just because they were technically adults didn’t mean that they couldn’t still roll down it.

“This was a terrible idea,” Clara announced as she laid her head on Rose’s stomach, giving up any pretense of standing.

“Only because the hill seems so much smaller now,” the blonde answered, tangling her fingers in Clara’s hair.

“Mmm, keep doing that,” Clara ordered. “And it’s not just the hill, I’m just thinking that it’s going to be hell to get the grass stains out of this blouse. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Oh my god, stop being such an adult! Live a little!”

“Is that a dare, Rose Tyler?” Clara moved so her face was level with Rose’s, hovering over her.

“And if it was?” Her voice sounded slightly breathless and it heartened Clara, gave her the push of courage she needed to act on the feelings that had always simmered under the surface around her best friend.

“Well you know I could never turn down a dare.”

The stars were the only witnesses as Clara leaned down and pressed her lips to Rose’s.

(and like the drinks and the laughter, one led to another and another and another until they were more drunk on kisses than on alcohol and Clara had completely forgotten about potential grass stains.)


	20. Clara/Rose + online dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: online dating AU  
> Prompter: dimensionhoppingrose  
> Rating: all ages

Rose was highly skeptical when Shareen stole her phone one evening after a few too many glasses of wine and signed her up for a free trial of online dating.

(”Come on, Rose. You’ve gotta get out there again love. You’re no fun when you’re not getting any.)

It was a few mornings later that she actually opened the app her friend had installed and looked at the profile that had been set up for her. Shareen had actually picked a good profile picture and despite the fact that that was as far as she’d gotten, there were already a few messages waiting for her.

Rose quickly deleted most of them, not at all interested in the boys who were not-so-subtly angling for a hookup or more pictures. She lingered over the one girl who’d sent her a message, a gorgeous ginger that had legs up to her ears, but ended up deleting it as well.

Feeling a bit adventurous, Rose filled out the rest of the info on her profile before getting dressed for work.

It was another couple of days before she remembered to check it again. The messages in her inbox were mostly the same but this time, there was a brunette with a cheeky smile and a twinkle in her eye that had sent a witty, flirty message that Rose couldn’t help but respond to.

Clara was funny and a massive flirt and they traded messages for days before exchanging phone numbers.

Rose’s free trial of online dating expired the day that she finally met Clara for a drink. It didn’t even cross her mind to renew the service. She was too busy learning what a vodka cranberry tasted like on the lips of the girl it had brought into her life.


	21. Clara/Rose + modern day witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: modern day witches  
> Prompter: hannahcole (onlyeverthus)  
> Rating: k+/light teen

“You know, you could always use one of the spells in that book you bought a couple months back to help with the souffle,” Rose commented from where she was idly flipping through a gossip rag at the kitchen table. “You were all excited about the kitchen spells and haven’t used any of them yet.”

Clara kept stirring the mixture, glancing down at the recipe card that was tattered around the edges. “That’s cheating,” she said. “Mum wasn’t a witch and made this all the time.”

“But you _are_ a witch. No shame in using what you’ve got.”

Clara looked up to find Rose grinning at her wickedly, eyes heated. “Trying to distract me from cooking?”

“You banned me from the kitchen! I’m just-”

“That’s because you being around food that’s not completely prepared is a disaster!” Clara cut in.

Rose glared before continuing with what she was saying. “I’m just using what I’ve got to see if I can make the afternoon a little more interesting.”

“Mhm, and what do you have?”

Clara barely caught a glimpse of the smirk on Rose’s face before her girlfriend was whipping off her shirt to deposit it on the kitchen floor.

“New lingerie and those candles you were eyeing in the shop last week already burning in the bedroom.”

Clara’s eyes flicked from Rose to her lace encased breasts and then back to the souffle mixture in a rapid cycle before landing back on Rose’s chest to linger.

Rose’s smirk widened, recognizing that she’d won. She got up from her chair and shimmied her jeans off, revealing the matching knickers before heading off to the bedroom, hips swaying purposely to give Clara a good view.

She’d barely made it to the threshold of the bedroom when she felt Clara’s arms snake around her waist and lips brush across her shoulder blade.

Rose shivered at the sensation. This was one kind of magic that could never be replicated by spells.


	22. Martha/Rose + roommates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Martha/Rose  
> Prompt: roommate AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

For all intents and purposes, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones were opposites despite the fact that they were attending the same uni. Rose was a lifelong proponent of procrastination, someone who left her space messy and couldn’t cook a meal without a microwave. Martha was ruthlessly organized with a color-coded planner and everything in its designated space, someone who made sure there was a full meal at almost every meal time.

No one thought that they would be good roommates. No one even thought that they’d be _friends_. 

The thing was, they were both in desperate need of someone to split rent with so the art student and the medical student moved into a flat together while everyone waited to see what the punchline of the joke was.

It was rough at the beginning as they figured each other out and learned to live around each other, but then they started living _with_  each other. 

Rose dragged Martha with her to gallery openings and museums so she’d stop tearing her hair out over an exam scheduled a week and a half out that she’d been revising for for a week.

Martha made sure Rose actually ate something other than takeout and the tiny kitchen was often filled with laughter as they experimented with food and the med student explained that cooking was a mixture of science and art and that, really, they should be good at this.

(They weren’t.)

Neither of them noticed that they’d started spending almost all their time together, both in and out of the flat. Neither of them caught the lingering looks being thrown their way by the other person, the ones full of admiration that was more than friendly.

Neither of them realized that they were both hoping for something more while they cuddled up on the sofa for movie night.

(It was Rose who slipped her hand into Martha’s and twined their fingers together halfway through the movie.)

(It was Martha who pulled them to a stop on their next museum trip so she could press her lips to Rose’s for the first time in front of one of their favorite pieces of art.)


	23. Clara/Rose + broken glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Prompt: Broken glass + angst and hurt/comfort  
> Prompter: dimensionhoppingrose  
> Rating: K+  
> Warnings: implied past abusive relationship

Rose stared down at the bits of glass covering the floor, horror creeping through her veins. She’d broken the glass. She’d been careless, set it down too hard on the edge of the counter and it had just… _shattered_.

How could she have been so careless?

Breath coming faster, shallower, Rose started trying to sweep the shards into a pile with her hands, not even registering that she was garnering more cuts in the process. She had to clean it up before anyone saw.

When Clara walked in the door of their flat her gaze immediately shot to where Rose was crouched on the floor, surrounded by a radius of broken glass. She dropped her bag on the floor and made her way over to her girlfriend as quickly as she dared.

“Rose?” she asked gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Rose jumped, wide, wet eyes swinging to land on Clara’s face.

(Clara’s stomach lurched when she took in how glassy they were and the way it took longer than it should for any type of recognition to spark.)

“Hey, what happened?” Clara asked, carefully prompting Rose to stand and leading her out of the kitchen.

“I broke the glass. It was an accident, I swear.” Her grip tightened on Clara’s forearms. Rose was still shaking like a leaf.

“Hey, hey, I believe you. Look at me. I believe you. I know it was an accident. It’s alright.”

“It was one of yours though.”

“We’ll buy a new one. Don’t worry about it.” She reached up to cup Rose’s cheek. “Come sit down and let me clean up your hands?”

Rose looked down, seemingly realizing for the first time that her hands were bleeding. “I bled all over you, Clara.”

“Was going to have to take a shower anyways,” she said with a shrug. “Come on, then.”

She led Rose to the loo where they kept the first aid kit and quickly patched up the cuts before pressing butterfly kisses over each plaster and declaring them healed by the power of love.

(The smile that each kiss pulled out of Rose went a long way towards soothing Clara’s heart as well.)


	24. Clara/Jenny + diner AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Jenny  
> Prompt: diner AU  
> Prompter: captaingrahamcr  
> Rating: all ages

Jenny grinned and winked at the brunette at the end of the counter who was paying more attention to her than to the pie she’d been served. The woman blushed and ducked her head, twirling the still uneaten bite of pie on her fork.

“Jenny, table five needs more coffee,” another waitress said, startling Jenny out of her inspection of the brunette patron.

“I’m on break,” Jenny announced, setting the pot of coffee in her hands down on the counter. “I’ll be back on the clock in ten.”

Ignoring her coworkers huff and eyeroll, Jenny made a beeline towards the end of the counter where she promptly leaned over and propped her elbows on the countertop opposite of the brunette.

“So, how’s the pie?” Jenny asked with a bright smile.

They both looked down at the slightly mutilated blueberry pie that was still wholly present.

The woman leaned forward, hair swinging to frame a face that had a conspiratorial look on it. “I don’t actually like blueberries,” she admitted.

“Then why did you order blueberry pie?” Jenny asked, brow wrinkling in confusion.

“Might not have really been listening to the waitress’s spiel about pies. Might have just been watching you and told her that the first one sounded good. Turned out to be blueberry.”

“I’m flattered. And Jenny. Second one’s my name.” Jenny gestured vaguely at her name tag, inwardly cringing at her own awkwardness.

“Lovely to meet you, Jenny. I’m Clara.”

“Well Clara, I’m about to have to go back to work but if you stick around for another hour we can go somewhere other than this diner.”

“I’d like that,” Clara said with a smile, tucking hair behind her ear.

“Good. And Clara?” Jenny leaned further over the counter, deciding that there really wasn’t much to lose. “If you play your cards right, you might find out that I taste better than any pie we have on the menu.”


	25. Clara/Jenny + drunken karaoke partners AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Jenny  
> Prompt: drunken karaoke partners AU  
> Rating: all ages

It had not been a smart move to divulge to her friends that she actually loved karaoke, Clara thought as they pushed her towards the stage. It was just, she was very drunk and that made her very honest and now she was set to embarrass herself in front of this whole entire bar.

She might love karaoke but she was terrible at it.

Clara stumbled onto the stage and straight into a blonde who was also being escorted to the platform by a group of friends.

She looked up at her and the only thing that she could think was _oh no, she’s cute_.

“Hi, I’m Jenny,” the blonde said brightly, words slurring the tiniest bit. “I’ve never done karaoke before so that lot got me drunk and is making me.”

“I’m Clara and I’ve done this before but I’m terrible at it.”

“Looks like we’re going to be duet partners then. Do we have to pick a song?”

Clara saw the words to “I’ve Got You Babe” pop up on screen and shot a halfhearted glare at her friends who were giving her entirely unsubtle thumbs up signs.

“Think my friends took care of that for us,” she admitted. “You okay with a love song?”

“Rather be singing it with you than anyone else in here,” Jenny said before clapping a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually say that out loud.”

Clara grinned. “I was thinking the same thing. You’re definitely the cutest person in this place.”

The blush that spread across the blonde’s cheeks was adorable and Clara leaned up to press a kiss to it just as the song started.

By the end of their number, which they danced to brilliantly even though their vocals left a lot to be desired, Clara was completely smitten.

When Jenny pulled her in, excitement and triumph lighting up her blue eyes, Clara made no move to resist being dipped and kissed in front of the drunken crowd.


	26. Martha/Rose + tutoring AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Martha/Rose  
> Prompt: tutoring AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Rating: all ages

After failing her first biology test Rose swallowed her pride and signed up for the tutoring program the department offered. She had to pass this class to get her science requirement out of the way.

She got an email the next day from a Martha Jones who introduced herself as her assigned tutor and they arranged to meet in the library the next day.

By the end of the first tutoring session, Rose was both more confident in her grasp on biology and certain that she’d just found a great friend in Martha. The other woman was kind and funny and breathtakingly smart.

She was also gorgeous but Rose was really trying not to think about that.

(She failed completely, especially after multiple late nights at the library with her friend cramming for biology tests.)

(It really wasn’t fair that she looked good even under the harsh florescence of the study room lights after a maximum of three hours of sleep. Nor was it fair that she always smelled so good.)

(Okay, so Rose had a giant crush on her tutor but it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t.)

At the end of the semester, when Rose got her passing grade back, she called up Martha and told her she was taking her out to celebrate.

It was with the tiny bit of liquid courage that a shot of vodka gave her that Rose pressed her lips to Martha’s in the middle of a crowded dance floor. She pulled back quickly, ready to apologize and blame it on the alcohol and the atmosphere or the position of the planets or something but Martha didn’t give her a chance. She just buried a hand in Rose’s hair and pulled her back in for a more thorough snog.


	27. Clara/Rose AU + burning the christmas turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "shit, I've locked myself out and the turkey is burning but actually you're quite cute that I might not mind so much"  
> Prompter: flintvane  
> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

Clara slapped her hand against the door of her flat in helpless frustration, letting out a groan. She had stupidly left her flat while the Christmas turkey was in the oven. She’d just needed to run to the Tescos down the block to get something for the dressing that she’d forgotten and somehow she had managed to leave her keys on the other side of the her self-locking flat door.

The turkey probably had another half an hour before it started well and truly burning but there was no way her super was going to show up to unlock the door before that.

Clara rested her head against the door, staring down at the plastic bag at her feet containing the few stalks of celery that had caused this whole problem. She rattled the doorknob just to reiterate to herself that yes, it was locked and she wasn’t just imagining this fiasco.

“You alright there?” a voice from behind her called out.

Slowly, Clara turned around to lean her back against the door. The blonde who lived down the hall was a few feet away and Clara desperately wished that she wasn’t standing outside her flat with a bag of celery at her feet and looking like an idiot.

She’d been wanting to talk to the blonde for weeks and hadn’t figured out a way to do it.

This was  _not_ the opportunity she’d been imagining.

“Locked myself out,” Clara explained, waving a hand at the door. “Of course, this happened when I have the turkey in the oven and the super won’t be here for at least a couple of hours and by then I’ll probably have burned down the entire block of flats while trying to be festive.”

The blonde’s eyes flicked over Clara, taking in her black and red ensemble and lingering slightly around the hemline of her skirt. “Well, you’re succeeding in being festive,” she said brightly.

“The whole burning turkey thing isn’t helping though.” Clara was starting to think burning the bird was worth it for this conversation though.

“Give me just a second,” the blonde said. “I learned how to jimmy open these doors when they lock themselves a couple years. I was forever locking myself out while doing laundry and the super threatened to kick me out if I called him to unlock my door one more time.”

Before Clara could say anything to that announcement of proficiency at breaking and entering, the blonde disappeared into her own flat.

The blonde introduced herself as Rose while she broke into Clara’s flat.

Clara responded by inviting her over to help her eat the only slightly overcooked turkey.


	28. Martha/Amy + fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fake dating AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Martha x Amy  
> Rating: all ages

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Amy said when Martha walked back into the sitting room of their flat. She was sitting sideways in the armchair, dangling her feet over the arm. “Call with the family not go well?”

“Not particularly,” Martha admitted, pulling her legs up close to her chest as she sat down on the sofa. “Might have just told them that I’ll be bringing someone with me to our annual Christmas party.”

“Martha Jones, have you been holding out on me?” Amy demanded, ignoring the little swoop of disappointment that  her friend was dating someone who wasn’t her.

“Like I could hide anything from you,” Martha shot back with a snort. “No, I just got so tired of listening to my dad’s new girlfriend going on and on about how much they love Leo’s girlfriend and that Tish is bringing her boyfriend this year and how they were just so worried that I was spending too much time studying instead of getting out there that I just told them that I was in fact bringing someone.”

Martha groaned and dropped her forehead to her knee. “How the hell am I going to find a boyfriend in a week and a half?”

“You don’t,” Amy said before she thought about it too hard.

“I’m not following, Ames.”

“I said, you don’t,” she repeated, more confident this time. “You find a girlfriend. Or rather, you find a fake girlfriend. Namely, me.”

Amy waited a bit for her offer to sink in before continuing. “I’ll go with you to your family party and pretend to be your girlfriend so they’ll all get off your back about your lack of a dating life. Gives me something to do over the holiday, solves your problem, sounds like a lark overall.”

“It’ll shut them up for sure. I’ve never told them that I like girls,” Martha said, grin spreading and a glint in her eyes that Amy knew meant that she was going to run with this plan.

“ _Are_  you into girls?” she couldn’t help but ask. She’d always been very open about her own bisexuality but Martha tended to play things close to the chest and Amy had never found a good way to ask.

(It hadn’t stopped her from crushing on her likely straight flatmate in the slightest though.)

Martha shrugged. “Yeah. Never actually dated one but that’s mostly because I haven’t dated much of anyone.”

Amy swung her legs back around to the floor, leaning forward in her chair. “Have you ever kissed a girl?”

The grin Martha shot her sent heat rushing through Amy’s veins and she desperately hoped that her cheeks weren’t as pink as she feared.

“More than one,” she said.

With that revelation, she unfolded herself and went to the kitchen to make tea. Amy barely remembered to answer her when she asked if she wanted a cup. Her mind was completely stuck on the fact that Martha had just confirmed, albeit in a completely non-specific to her way, that Amy actually had a shot with her and that she had agreed to be Amy’s fake girlfriend at her family party which the ginger was already planning to steal a kiss at.

Amy smiled as she started plotting further. This was either going to be incredibly fun or a complete disaster. She was going to do her damndest to make it the former while also making all her daydreams about dating Martha come to fruition for at least a night.

It was going to be an experience at the very least and she couldn’t wait.


	29. Clara/Bill + exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: exploration  
> Prompter: ohjustgalpals  
> Pairing: Clara/Bill  
> Rating: all ages
> 
> Notes: bit of Clara x Bill where Bill met Clara instead of Twelve and travels with her ~~and falls in love i mean what~~

“Wicked,” Bill breathed as she stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the springy purple grass. She spun around, tilting her head back to look at the sky. “I’m never going to get used to this,” she said.

Clara smiled from where she was leaning in the doorway of the diner that their timeship had decided to adopt as its permanent shape. She loved watching Bill react to new sights, loved the smile that invariably lit up her face when presented with something never before witnessed by her.

“Never’s a long time,” Clara said, walking out and letting the door swing shut behind her.

“You’re the temporarily immortal one so I’ll take your word for it,” Bill shot back.

“You know that’s an oxymoron. ‘Temporarily immortal.’”

“S’accurate though. And we’re not in English class, teach,” she teased.

Clara’s mouth quirked up in a half smile, eyes glittering with amusement. “Old habits,” she said with a wave of her hand. “You ready to go exploring?”

“Lady Me joining us?”

“Nah, she’s spending the day journaling,” Clara answered. Really, Me had told her that she was categorically not going to spend the day watching Clara and Bill make eyes at each other but she didn’t feel the need to pass on that message.

“Ready?” Clara asked.

“Ready,” Bill answered, smile widening.

They set off into the field, bumping shoulders and trading quips and smiles as they walked.


	30. Bill/Rose AU + i want to kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:I want to kiss you & will you lay with me beneath the night sky  
> Prompter: kekepcalmandf-ckoff  
> Pairing: Bill/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“Come on, we don’t normally have the same night off,” Rose wheedled from the doorway of Bill’s bedroom in their shared flat.

“Thought you’d want to go down to the pub or something,” Bill answered. She was leaning back in her desk chair, balancing precariously on the back two legs of the piece of furniture. It felt apt somehow – she always did feel a bit off balance when talking to her friend.

Probably something to do with the giant crush she’d had since the blonde had answered her ad for a flatmate. Probably.

“Nah, not tonight.” She moved the hand she’d been keeping hidden behind the door frame and revealed a bottle of wine. Her smile was wide and infectious. “Picked up a bottle of your favorite. C’mon Bill, come up to the roof with me. It’ll be fun!”

“Ask me nicely,” Bill teased.

Rose straightened and sketched a mock bow in BIll’s direction. “Will you lay with me beneath the night sky, m’lady?” she asked in her best posh voice.

Bill leaned forward, the front two legs of her chair hitting the floor with a thud. “Yeah, alright. Let’s grab some blankets though.”

Once they were loaded down with blankets, an extra bottle of wine, and a few snacks, the pair headed up to the roof.

They were halfway through the second bottle of wine and were catching their breath from fits of laughter when the words that normally circled Bill’s brain spilled out of her mouth.

“I  _really_ want to kiss you,” she said, face earnest.

“Okay,” Rose answered after a second, a smile flirting with the corners of her mouth.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’d be alright with that. Was kinda hoping it would happen someti-”

Bill cut her off with a kiss.


	31. Clara/Amy + "zero fucks give. next please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "zero fucks given. next please"  
> Prompter: waltzing-with-my-inner-geek  
> Pairing: Clara/Amy  
> Rating: k+

“Zero fucks given. Next please,” Amy said with a flip of her hair, smirk edging towards a snarl as she snatched her drink off the bar and took a large sip. Hopefully this bloke would take the completely unsubtle hint to leave her alone. He didn’t seem to be though.

“Come on, babe. Let me buy you your next drink,” he said, leaning closer.

“Hey, pretty sure she already said no,” a petite brunette said, pulling back on the bloke’s shoulder. “Piss off.”

“And who are you to tell me what to do?”

“My girlfriend,” Amy cut in quickly. “Now, piss off.”

He grumbled but walked off. The brunette slid onto the vacated stool.

“Thanks for the assist,” Amy said, giving her the best smile in her arsenal. “Can I get you a drink?”

The brunette’s eyes dropped to her lips before she smiled back. “Sure. I am apparently your girlfriend after all.”

“I’d apologize for the lie but I wouldn’t mean it. I’m Amy by the way.”

“Clara.”


	32. Clara/Rose + "how about you make me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "how about you make me"  
> Prompter: arkarians  
> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Rating: light teen

“Rose,” Clara whined, “stop! I’m trying to mark these papers.”

“Maybe you should concentrate better,” Rose teased, not stopping what she was doing.

“It’s hard to when you’re doing that,” she said. The last word came out all breathless as Rose scraped her teeth against the side of Clara’s neck.

“Rose…”

“Yes love?”

“Stop.” It was a halfhearted order and they both knew it. Clara felt the curl of Rose’s smile against her skin and she knew what the next words out of her mouth would be.

“How about you make me?”

Clara dropped her marking pen and craned her neck so she could pull Rose into a proper snog. The papers could wait until later.


	33. Ten/Rose/Clara + injury and then cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: one of them gets badly injured  
> Prompt 2: cuddling  
> Prompters: anon and rose-tylers  
> Ship: Ten/Rose/Clara  
> Rating: light teen for injury
> 
> Note: this was posted on tumblr as two separate, linked ficlets

“Rose, Rose talk to me,” Clara urged, pushing strands of blonde hair away from her lover’s face, trying not to focus on the smudges of blood that her fingers left.

“Hurts,” Rose said weakly.

“I know, baby. But I need you to keep talking to me until the Doctor gets here.” Clara was worried, Rose had lost a lot of blood from the gash in her side and there wasn’t anything Clara could do to help but talk to her.

“I’m here, I’m here,” the Doctor said, rushing into the small cave where they’d taken shelter. “I got your signal but it was garbled and -” his eyes finally landed on the blood staining Clara’s hands and pooling by Rose’s side.

“Rose.” His voice was strangled, pained.

“Hey, Doctor,” she answered. Her eyes wouldn’t focus on him but she still tried to smile.

He dropped to his knees and cupped her cheek. “Never met anybody as jeopardy friendly as you,” he joked weakly.

“That’s me.”

“Can you fix her?” Clara asked. There were tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. Rose could see it moving and wanted to tell Clara that it would be okay but the words wouldn’t come out.

The Doctor started digging in his pockets for medical supplies. “Yes. We’re not going to lose her, Clara. We’re not.”

* * *

Rose was all settled into their bed after being helped through a shower. Clara had helped her into some soft pajamas while the Doctor went to tidy up the medbay so none of them had to face the aftermath in the morning.

(There had been blood everywhere. Clara could still see it behind her eyelids.)

She cuddled up behind Rose in bed, carefully draping her arm over her.

“I’m okay, Clara.”

“Just let me cuddle you so I can convince myself of that,” she said. “You almost weren’t okay.”

Rose rested a hand over Clara’s and squeezed, not having an answer for her.

The Doctor found them like that when he returned and quickly slipped into bed himself, facing Rose. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips.

“You can stop worrying now,” Rose mumbled, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Never going to stop worrying,” he said. He scooted closer and laid an arm over Rose’s waist, letting his hand rest on Clara. 

No more words were said as Rose drifted off to sleep, ensconced in the embrace of her lovers. They soon followed, soothed into slumber by the steady melody of four hearts beating in familiar rhythm.

 

 

 


	34. Rose/Lucie Miller + meeting on the bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rose sits next to Lucie Miller on the bus  
> Prompter: arkarians  
> Pairing: Rose Tyler/Lucie Miller  
> Rating: all ages

Lucie plopped down on the bus seat with a loud huff, bag hitting the floor with a thud.

“Long day?” Rose asked, deciding her new seat mate was infinitely more interesting than the view out the dirty window.

“The longest. Would you believe that I showed up for my first day of work, in my best clothes, I’ll have you know,” she gestured at her skirt and tights, “and the bleedin’ place has been closed down. No one bothered to call the new girl and tell her, though! No, they just let her move to London anyways and show up at a job that doesn’t exist!”

“Wow, that’s a bit rude of them,” Rose said.

“More than a bit,” she agreed. “Don’t know what I’m going to do now. Don’t exactly want to go back to Blackpool with my tail between my legs.”

“There’s some jobs going at the shop I work at, if you’re looking for another job. It’s not glamorous or anything, but it pays the bills for the most part.”

“Definitely better than nothing. I’ve worked in shops before and I don’t mind getting back into it for a bit. I’m Lucie by the way, Lucie Miller.”

“Rose Tyler. Look, why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you the information about Henrik’s. That’s the shop.”

“Oh, I know that one! Been there a time or two when I’ve visited before!”

Rose grinned. “Well, I’ll put in a good word for you if you want.”

“Rose, let me tell ya, I think we’re going to get along brilliantly.”


	35. Bill & Rose + Bill/Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rose, Clara, and Bill in any relationship combo, at university  
> Prompter: rose-tylers  
> Pairing: Rose & Bill friendship, set up for Bill/Clara  
> Rating: all ages

“I’m telling you, she comes through every Tuesday and she’s just your type,” Rose insisted, snagging a chip off of Bill’s plate and neatly avoiding her friend trying to swat her.

“And what do you think my type is, then?”

“Female and gorgeous. Likes chips.” Rose shot Bill a teasing smile before biting into her stolen chip.

Bill kicked her under the table. “It’s a wonder I haven’t fallen madly in love with you then.” 

“Could’ve done if we’d met at the right time but you were seeing Penny and I was…” she trailed off with a grimace.

“You were relationship hopping.”

“Shut it. I’ve settled down. Though, if I was still on the pull, I’d’ve asked Clara out myself.”

“That her name? Clara?” Bill asked. She was trying not to sound too interested but the growing smile on Rose’s face told her she was not successful.

“Yep! Clara Oswald. She’s a TA in the English department and has a wicked sense of humor. You’ll love her.”

“Guess it’s lucky for me that you’re hung up on that astronomy professor of yours, then. Don’t know what you see in him with those ears and all but if it leaves potentially gorgeous Clara open for me…” she grinned at her friend.

“Oi, just because you’re not interested in men doesn’t mean you get to question my taste in them! John’s got those gorgeous blue eyes and very,  _very_ talented hands.”

“More than I needed to know, Rose.”

Rose just laughed. “Alright alright, break’s over. Want to switch shifts on Tuesday so you can meet her, then? Or do you just want me to set the two of you up on a blind date.”

“I’ll see if Liv wants to switch with me so we can both be working when she comes through.”

Rose stood and snagged her apron from the seat next to her. “Sounds like a plan. I promise you’re gonna like her.”

“We’ll see,” Bill answered. “Now get to work!”

Rose made a face at her friend before heading back to take her place in the canteen serving line.


	36. Clara/Jenny + beach trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: beach fic  
> Prompter: skyler10fic  
> Pairing: Clara/Jenny  
> Rating: k+

“Alright, I think it’s definitely time for a holiday,” Clara declared after she and Jenny ran into the console room, both breathing hard. “Somewhere a bit more relaxing that involves less of the running for our lives thing.”

“Sounds like fun. I love the running but there has been rather a lot of it lately,” Jenny agreed.

“I’m thinking a beach. Bit of sun and sand. What do you think?” Clara wandered over to the console and quickly entered the sequence to take them into the Vortex.

“Don’t think I’ve ever been to a beach,” Jenny admitted after a moment of thinking.

“Really? Then we’re definitely going! Went to one a couple of years ago that was undiscovered still, bet I could hit it again so we don’t have to deal with crowds and a probably disaster.”

“Sounds great!” Jenny said, smiling brightly.

“Brilliant! We’ll head there first thing tomorrow,” Clara said.

The next morning found Jenny sitting on the newly-installed jumpseat in the console room, swinging her legs as she waited impatiently for Clara to appear. She smoothed a hand over the buttery yellow sundress the TARDIS had pointed her towards earlier after helping her pick out a bathing suit.

Clara walked in sporting a red sundress and weighted down by a bag that seemed completely stuffed. Big, round sunglasses were perched on her head and her smile seemed brighter than Jenny had seen in a while.

“Ready for a holiday?” Clara asked, dropping back with a thump.

“Absolutely!”

Clara threw a lever and the time machine started groaning. Before long, a thump indicated that they’d landed. Clara swung the view screen around and crowed with victory when it showed an unpopulated beach.

She grabbed the bag again and held out her hand for Jenny’s. “Come on then! Beach time awaits!”

Jenny slid her hand into Clara’s, used to the gesture and the fact that the other woman’s skin was even cooler than her own. As soon as they stepped outside, Jenny had to squint against the bright sunshine.

“Forget the sunglasses?” Clara asked with a laugh, sliding her own on.

“Didn’t know I’d need them.”

“I have another pair in the bag that you can have once we set up.”

Sure enough, as soon as Clara set down the bag on the sand, she fished out another pair of sunglasses and handed them to Jenny. 

She put them on and then stared out at the ocean in front of them. “It’s gorgeous,” Jenny breathed. “I’ve seen oceans before but not one so calm.”

“Watching the waves is one of my favorite parts of coming to the beach,” Clara agreed. “Let’s get our stuff set up and we can go splash around a bit.”

Before long there was an umbrella casting shade on a blanket. A cooler weighted down another corner and Clara was still pulling things out of her impossible bag. With a sound of triumph, she pulled a bottle of sunblock out.

“Don’t want us to regret our holiday because we’re bright red later,” Clara said. She set the bottle down and quickly shed her sundress, revealing the blue and white bikini underneath. “Might need you to get my back for me.”

“R-right,” Jenny stuttered out, trying not to stare too obviously.

“It feels brilliant out here,” Clara said as she started rubbing cream into her arms. “Sometimes I get so cold that I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again but all I need is a bit of sun and all’s right in the world.”

“But you can still get sunburned?”

“Absolutely. Found that out the hard way,” she said with a grimace. “Do you get sunburns, being Gallifreyan?”

“Haven’t gotten one yet.”

“Lucky. Here, need you to get my back.” Clara handed her the bottle and turned to expose her back to Jenny.

Jenny slowly rubbed the sunblock over Clara’s toned shoulders, trying to ignore the way her hands wanted to linger, the way her fingers seemed to be leaving a trail of sparks.

She gulped as she slipped those fingers under the back fastening of the bikini and hoped against hope that Clara couldn’t feel the heartsbeat in her touch, that she couldn’t hear the way they were pounding.

“Done,” she croaked out, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Clara turned slowly and smiled at Jenny, all tender and soft. “Thanks. Sure you don’t want me to do your back? Just in case?”

There was no way Jenny was going to turn down that offer, not when the flirty tone was in Clara’s voice, not when the thought of Clara’s fingers skimming across her skin set her blood racing.

“Might as well,” she said, reaching for the hem of her own sundress. “Don’t want to take a chance.”

“Oh, I think we’re going to be taking a few chances today, Jenny,” Clara answered, dimples flashing.

Jenny grinned, more than ready to take a chance on Clara if the other woman was ready for it.


	37. Clara/Rose AU + you found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you found me  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Clara/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

Clara spun from side to side, hair fanning out behind her as she tried to figure out where she was. Familiar panic was starting to creep in, to sizzle through her veins and override her brain.

Getting lost was her worst fear, had been since she was a little girl, and now the teleport had spat her out somewhere that was decidedly not home and possibly not even on the right side of the planet.

Oh god, Rose was going to think she’d just up and left after their fight this morning. Clara didn’t fight the tears as they welled in her eyes.

How was she going to find her way back home?

Clara bit down on her bottom lip and started really looking at her surroundings. There weren’t any distinguishing features that she recognized and definitely no people around. She was just going to have to pick a direction and start walking and hope she found civilization soon.

She was just about to start walking when the familiar whooshing sound of a teleport filled the air behind her. She spun around and thought her heart might burst with joy when she was met with the sight of Rose standing in the swirling dust.

Clara barreled into her girlfriend, almost knocking the both of them over as she wrapped her arms around Rose.

“You found me,” she said into Rose’s shoulder. “I didn’t know where I was and I was so scared but you found me.”

“Course I did,” Rose soothed, running a hand over Clara’s hair. “The technicians at your office called me immediately when the teleport malfunctioned since I’m on record as your emergency contact. Might’ve shouted at them until they gave me the coordinates to where they thought you were.”

Clara sniffled as she pulled back from the hug so she could look at Rose. “Was worried you wouldn’t think to look for me after our fight.”

“Nah, I’d already forgiven you for that, was just waiting until we were both home to talk about it.”

Clara leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Rose’s lips - a thank you that tasted strongly of relief and gratitude.

When she pulled back, she gave Rose a puzzled look. “Okay, but if you’re here, does that mean we’re both stuck now?”

“You think I’d come rescue you unprepared? I brought the personal teleport I use for field work and swiped Mickey’s too so we’d both have one. We’ll be home as soon as we’re ready to travel again,” Rose assured her.

“Want to spend our decompressing time avoiding our post-fight conversation and making out instead?” Clara asked, swaying forward and trying on the smile she knew Rose had a hard time resisting.

“You’ve recovered fast,” Rose said, gaze catching on the tear tracks on Clara’s face before locking onto her mouth.

“Gotta do something with all this adrenaline.”

“Good point.” With that, Rose pulled Clara to her and threaded fingers through her hair before cutting off any reply her girlfriend might’ve had by snogging her thoroughly.


End file.
